Common management information protocol (CMIP) management protocol adapter (MPA) is a UNIX process which serves as a gateway between a local MIS running on a local host and an external or remote entity or agent, such as another MIS or a third party manager. The remote entity or agent communicates with the local MIS using CMIP protocols. FIG. 1A is a block diagram of a prior art UNIX network 2 including a local host 3 and a remote MIS 4 in communication with each other. The local host 3 has installed thereupon a local MIS 3' and a CMIP MPA 5 which is connected between the local MIS 3' and the remote MIS 4 for bilateral communication. Remote MIS 4 is a third party manager or an agent or another kind of a communicating entity. CMIP MPA 5 acts as a UNIX process gateway using CMIP protocol to effect communication between a local MIS 3' and a remote MIS 4. For communication according to the prior art, the local MIS is preconfigured according to at least a single predetermined agent information model. As shown in the block diagram of FIG. 1B, the prior art local MIS 3' includes an information model 13 which is preconfigured with a configuration model for each predetermined communicating remote entity 14, but not for unanticipated agents. If an agent or remote MIS which does not conform to the predetermined agent information model prepared in anticipation of agent communication by the local MIS, then run-time communications between hosts and particular remote entities are prevented. It is desirable to overcome this technological inadequacy of the prior art, which prevents unanticipated remote agents not falling within the preconfiguration model of the local MIS from engaging in local MIS communications.
It is additionally desirable to avoid technical problems arising when a remote agent or another remote communication entity, such as a remote MIS, or third party manager, is not recognized by the local MIS. Such a failure to recognize the remote entity prevents communication from being established.
It is further desirable to make unpreconfigurable remote agent communication possible with local MIS entities, as well as user transparent and convenient for rapid implementation.